EL GIRATIEMPO
by Pauu.PWG
Summary: Harry hara todo por tener a ginny con el de nuevo y formar una familia,pero antes tendran que superar bastantes pruebas. HG & RHr
1. No puedo olvidarla

**Un nuevo ****fic**** esta a punto de comenzar, si quieren saber de que se trata, solo lean este primer capi, nos vemos al final, como siempre digo**

**N/A: TODOS los personajes de esta historia que reconozcan son producto de la imaginación de una idola para ****mi**** como lo es J.K. y todo esto se lo debemos solo a ella. Supongo que a medida que transcurra la historia aparecerán personajes no conocidos que esos SI serán producto de mi imaginación, pero solo ocuparan algún que otro papel secundario, aunque podrían traer problemas en la relación de nuestros protagonistas, y ya no digo nada mas si quieren saber lean.**

** Rowling, una de las mujeres mas ricas del mundo, yo solo soy una simple joven que no se beneficia en nada con sus historias, solo descarga sus sentimientos y pasa el tiempo haciendo algo que realmente le gusta, escribir**.

**El giratiempo**

Capitulo 1:

No puedo olvidarla

Si, hay estaba el, otra vez recostado en su cama, solo en las penumbras de otra fría noche, como solía hacer casi todas las noches desde hacia 1 año, exceptuando en las que tenia que cuidar a su sobrino. Es que seria que nunca podría olvidarla? Es que seria que ya no conseguiría volver a enamorarse? Es que seria que el egoísmo no permitiría que entendiera que este donde ella este estaba mejor? Es que todavía no podía comprender, aunque el sabia que todos los desentendimientos y las peleas entre ellos eran solo otra demostración de amor, todavía no podía creer que ella, la mujer de su vida, la que se enamoro de el antes de haberlo conocido, la que nunca dejo de amarlo incluso cuando el se fijaba en otras, la que sabia todo acerca de el, la que conocía hasta el mas pequeño de los secretos de su vida, la que era su fan numero uno, la que lo protegía, la que era tan hermosa cuando reía, la que daba su vida por el, y así es que fue como murió, dando su vida por el. La depresión lo había abatido por completo ya no era el mismo y la culpa por haber dejado que su amada muriera de esa forma le arrebataba el poco aliento que le quedaba. Ya nada seria igual, ya no reiría con ella, ya no se despertaría a su lado, ya no suspiraría de ternura al verla dormir, ya no la sentiría mas entre sus brazos, ni sentiría mas sus labios.

Y por mas que ante la prensa tuvo que aceptar que Ginny Weasly no había muerto en vano, sino que su muerte había creado la distracción adecuada para que el pudiese derrotar a el Señor de las Tinieblas, y así salvar un mundo entero. En su intimidad al sincerarse consigo mismo, Harry James Potter estaba seguro de que hubiese preferido tener a su pelirroja a su lado una y mil veces a tener que dejarla morir por salvar el mundo, no porque el quisiese vivir en aquel mundo caótico que era por entonces, sino porque estaba completamente seguro de que tarde o temprano se habría dado otra oportunidad para derrotarlo sin tener que poner en riesgo la vida de aquella pecosita.

Una idea giraba desde hacia ya varias semanas por su cabeza, solo se había atrevido a compartirla con sus mejores amigos, porque temía la reacción del resto de la familia Weasley, ya que para ser concisos en el momento de la desgracia Harry y Ginny no se veían en su mejor momento, mas bien estaban en una tremenda crisis, pero se llevo una gran desilusión con la respuesta de aquellos dos amigos. La verdad era que la idea tenia ciertamente algo de macabra, se sintió destrozado y desilusionado como un niño al que le sacaron su chupetín favorito, desamparado y solo al caer en la cuenta de que ni siquiera sus compañeros de trio estaban con el en esta.

-Te has vuelto loco? Esa idea es realmente tenebrosa, me asustas Harry - Fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Hermione Granger, antes de que esta escondiera su cara en el torso de su marido.

-No me parece una buena idea amigo, recuerda, estas hablando de mi difunta hermana, no de un hipogrifo! – Finalizo Ron, había comenzado su frase calmado y sin tratar de alterarse, no quería herir los sentimientos de Harry, sabia que estaba muy mal y haría cualquier locura con tal de volver a estar con Ginny, pero su tono de vos fue alterándose al final de la frase al acordarse de su hermana , canalizando la tristeza en indignación.

-Pero… por favor, deben entenderme, ayudarme – ya no puedo estar sin ella, lo eh intentado todo, pero simplemente no logro vivir sin ella- Suplico el pelinegro

-lo sentimos Harry pero es nuestra ultima palabra, créenos que a nadie mas que a nosotros nos gustaría que Ginny estuviese aquí contigo y fuesen felices, pero lo que nos propones no nos parece buena idea – Se negaron Herms y su marido, temiendo la siguiente reacción de su interlocutor .

-Al diablo con ustedes dos, como pueden entenderme si ustedes lo tienen todo, una familia, hijos, amor, todo, pensé que capaz intentarían ayudarme no solo por mi, sino porque pensé que por alguna pequeña razón añorarían ver nuevamente a su hermana y cuñada respectivamente, pero veo que me equivoque, adiós- Replico un Harry furioso y encolerizado…

-Espera amigo, déjanos explicarte…

Fue lo último que pudo decir el matrimonio antes de escuchar aquel "plop" característico de la desaparición.

Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, había hecho posesión de una petaca de Whisky algo añejo que encontró en el sótano de la casa de sus padres, en el Valle de Godric, domicilio el cual era suyo ahora, revoleaba cosas sin cesar, cuadros, fotos, jarrones, todo excepto los recuerdos de sus padres, ni estando ebrio se creía tan tonto como para destrozar lo que alguna vez había sido de James y Lily.

----------------

-Ron, ya no se como tratarlo…. como hablar con el, sie…siempre todo termina en estas discusiones, debo hacer algo, el es como un…un hermano para mi- Decía una castaña entre sollozos, se había partido en un llanto descontrolado después de que Harry se fuera de su casa, y ahora estaba recargada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del mismo, quien la consolaba.

-Lo se, lo se herms, y es lógico que esta situación te angustie tanto, pero debes ser fuerte, a mi tampoco me alegra tener que ver a mi mejor amigo en estas condiciones – le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es solo que ya no se que hacer, tal vez… tal vez deberíamos pensar bien en la idea de Harry, la verdad es que me parece algo poco prudente e ilógico pero yo tampoco me llevo bien con la ausencia de tu hermana, en estos momentos mas que nunca me doy cuenta de la falta que me hace una amiga, tu hermana, ella era…

-Tan especial, tan fuerte – concluyo Ron con la frase de su esposa. Ciertamente la idea de pensar que ya hacia un año que no veía a su pequeña hermana lo destrozaba muchísimo mas de lo que se permitía expresar, no quería empeorar los sentimientos de Hermione ni de nadie, el sabia que debía de ser mas fuerte que nadie en esos momentos, o por lo menos eso creía el.

De pronto se vio sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos por un agudo llanto de bebe proveniente de la habitación contigua.

-descuida, yo iré – se le adelanto el penúltimo de los hermanos Weasley a su mujer al ver que esta se separaba de el para ir a ocuparse de su hijo. – No creo conveniente que el pequeño Weasley te vea llorando.

-Esta bien Ron, ve tu, después de todo también es tu hijo- respondió Hermione, secándose las ultimas lagrimas que todavía recorrían sus mejillas.

A los pocos minutos su pelirrojo apareció en la puerta con un pequeño castaño de hermosos ojos celestes idénticos a los de su padre. El pequeño Fred Arthur Weasley se veía ahora completamente sereno y reía a carcajadas de las muecas que le hacia su padre, su tamaño era el ideal para un bebe de tan solo unos 10 meses aunque se veía que el nuevo integrante de la familia seria tan alto como lo era su padre.

Hermione sonrió ante la cómica escena entre padre e hijo, la verdad era que estaba feliz de la familia que tenia, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, el también era parte de su familia y estaba atravesando un momento muy duro, muy en el fondo la ojimiel tenia miedo de que su mejor amigo piense en cometer una locura, pero lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que en estos precisos momentos el estaría ahogando sus penas en el alcohol y nunca podría establecer una conversación civilizada con el, por lo que se levanto del sofá y fue a jugar con su marido e hijo, después de todo ya podría hablar con Ron sobre ello en otro momento.

**Bueno, ****acá**** estoy, y**** que opinan de este capi?, acepto de TODO, solo sean sinceros, se que es ****algo ****corto pero bueno solo es un comienzo, ya ****habrá**** capítulos mas extensos, claro si es que a ustedes les gusta esta historia. **

**PAU.PWG**


	2. Lo que dijo la vidente

**Perdon**** por la tardanza, espero que hayan pasado todos una muy feliz navidad, ****aca**** les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Nos vemos abajo.**

**El ****giratiempo**

Por PAU.PWG

Capitulo 2

Lo que dijo la vidente

El sol parecía asomar los primeros rayos de luz, eran alrededor de la 7 de la mañana, y Ron y Hermione despertaron cegados por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana, ya que la cortina estaba abierta, se habían quedado dormidos en su cómodo sillón color tinto. A decir verdad después de haber jugado con el pequeño Fred habían conseguido que este volviera a dormir después de muchos intentos, y el matrimonio había comenzado a debatir el tema de Harry, no había tiempo que perder, tenían que tomar una decisión para con su amigo y RAPIDO, antes de que el chico, va ya hombre, cometa cualquier locura.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, y ya es hora de levantarnos, debemos ir a trabajar – comenzó Hermione desperezándose. –Preparare el desayuno- y seguido esto beso a su esposo, quien todavía era cegado por los rayos del sol y se frotaba los ojos con ambas manos, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ron, despierta a Fred y cámbialo hazme ese favor, ya debemos llevarlo a casa de tu madre o llegaremos tarde al trabajo- El pelirrojo se paro del sillón y se tambaleo peligrosamente, aun estaba dormido. Se dirigió a la habitación del niño pero sin abrir los ojos por completo. Al encender la luz Fred Weasley comenzó a llorar y el llanto de su adorado hijo fue lo que despertó a Ron por completo quien dio un salto y saco su varita en menos de un segundo tratando de ver algo a lo cual lanzar un hechizo, Hermione que había estado viendo toda la escena comenzó a reir sonoramente, por lo que Ron volteo

-de que te ries?- le pregunta a su mujer

-Pues de ti Ron, que no ves que ahí no hay nadie? –le explica la castaña entre risas

-y entonces de que llora mi hijo?- Dice Ron en su defensa.

-Llora porque estaba durmiendo y al encender la luz se despertó y los bebes cuando se despiertan lloran, aparte debe de tener hambre- le explica Herms a su marido y comienza a desabotonarse la blusa.

-Que no decias que llegábamos tarde al trabajo mi amor?- comenta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara hacia su esposa.

-ROON, solo le voy a dar de comer al niño- Rompiendo las ilusiones de su esposo.

-Ah no, entonces así yo también tengo hambre-Ron con una sonrisa en la cara

-jaja, ya déjate de babosadas Ron tu tienes tu desayuno en la mesa- Dice Hermione algo sonrojada ante las insinuaciones de marido.

-OH, como desearía volver a tener su edad, claaaaro, si tu fueses mi madre no? Jaja- y salió de la habitación esquivando un almohadonaso quela castaña le había lanzado, como reprochando los comentarios, pero a decir verdad no estaba en lo absoluto enojada con su Ron.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione y su adorado hijo, este ya cambiado, entran en la cocina mientras ron terminaba de desayunar, su padre y marido respectivamente les dirige una sonrisa y sigue comiendo.

-Ron, cuídalo unos momentos mientras que me cambio- Pidió Hermione que aun estaba con la ropa que traía ayer. Ron ya se había cambiado.

En cuando Hermione estuvo lista, la familia se apareció en la Madriguera, Molly Weasley, estaba levantada y con su varita controlaba dos agujas que parecían estar tejiendo un sweter. La mujer, ya con algunas canas, sonrio alegremente a su hijo, nuera y nieto y fue a saludarlos con un abrazo.

-Se les ha hecho algo tarde esta mañana, ocurrió algo?- parecía preocuparse.

-No, mama tranquilízate, es solo que nos quedamos dormidos, es que ayer estuvimos hablando hasta tarde acerca de Harry- El pelirrojo tenia el semblante serio al recordar el tema.

-Oh, Harry, hace mucho que no lo veo- y era verdad, Harry no quería ver al resto de la familia Weasley desde la muerte de Ginny, decía que se sentía culpable por ello, porque no la había podido proteger y que no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la familia de Ron, se sentía un terrible fracasado. - ese muchacho si que la esta pasando mal- sus ojos, se humedecieron al recordar que la causa por la que Harry estuviese asi era nada mas y nada menos que la muerte de su hija.

-Ya señora Weasley, usted debe ser fuerte- Hermione la abrazo reconfortándola.

-Tienes razón cariño, yo debo ser fuerte, pero a ustedes se les esta haciendo demasiado tarde ahora, será mejor que vallan llendo a sus trabajos- ya mas tranquila y soltando a la castaña.

-si tienes razón- dijo Ron, y ambos salieron a los jardines de la casa seguidos por Molly y el pequeño Fred, quienes los saludaban desde la puerta. La pareja se despidió con la mano y desaparecieron juntos, ambos aparecieron en el ministerio ya que los dos trabajaban ahí, Ron había conseguido un puesto en la oficina de aurores, aunque ahora reemplazaba a Harry en el puesto de jefe de la misma oficina, ya que el pelinegro ultiamente estaba tan deprimido que ni a trabajar iba, y Hermione era la asistente del ministro, Percy Weasley.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y cada uno tomo rumbo hacia sus respectivas oficinas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en una casa de el Valle de Godric, Harry Potter tenia una inesperada visita, el ojiverde estaba durmiendo amargamente, al parecer tenia una pesadilla, porque sudaba y se movia descontroladamente mientras pronunciaba algo asi como

-NOOO,GINNYY, NO ME DEJEES , POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO QUEDATE CONMIGO-

Se escucho un sonoro ruido al lado de la cama pero el hombre ni se mosqueo, llevaba aun la ropa del dia anterior y parecía como si se hubiese tirado sobre la cama y quedado dormido, pues esta estaba completamente hecha, a pesar de algunas arrugas producto de tantos movimientos bruscos por las pesadillas que sufria el pelinegro, sin contar que apestaba a alcohol,

Harry Potter debe despertar, Harry Potter no puede seguir asi con su vida, una criatura de alrededor de medio metro de estatura , color verde y dos ojos saltones como pelotas de tenis de color amarillos, salto sobre Harry y comenzó a zarandearlo en un vano intento de despertarlo, un segundo elfo salto a la cama y ayudo a Dobby, pero nada, el joven seguía prisionero de su pesadilla.

-Kreacher, ayuda a Dobby y traele un vaso con agua fria- dijo el elfo con su característica vos chillona. Kreacher hizo aparecer de la nada un vaso lleno de agua fria y se lo entrego al primer elfo, quien lo arrojo a la cara de Harry, este despertó de repente y miraba hacia todos lados desconcertado como entendiendo que era lo que pasaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en la planta baja de su casa embriagándose, no sabia ni como había llegado hasta la habitación, se estaba preguntando que había pasado cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dobby es malo, Dobby es malo, repetía una y otra vez el elfo que lo había despertado mientras se torturaba dándose la cabeza contra un mueble de roble que había en la habitación.

-Dobby? Kreacher? Que hacen aquí, pregunto Harry, ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. – que hacen aquí si se puede, saber y porque te estas torturando Dobby?- estaba verdaderamente extrañado.

-Dobby despertó a Harry Potter, pero es que Harry Potter estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Dobby lo veía sufrir, Dobby no quiere que el señor sufra. – el elfo había dejado de torturarse pero estaba completamente apenado.

-Ya, calmate, la verdad es que te lo agradezco, si estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, gracias por sacarme de ella- dirigió al elfo una triste sonrisa y volvió a recostarse en su cama, ahora unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-El amo no debe llorar- ahora era Kreacher el que hablaba, Harry se había ganado su confianza junto a Ron y Hermione hacia dos años.

-No es mi intención, creeme Kreacher, pero es algo que no puedo manejar- Se cubria el rostro con ambas manos.

-Harry Potter va a dejar de sufrir, como que nosotros nos llamamos Dobby y Kreacher- dijo Dobby las dos criaturas se sentaron cada una a un lado de Harry.

Dobby saco algo parecido a un catalogo pero antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar la respuesta llego a el.

-Harry Potter, encontrara nueva novia- dijeron al unísono los dos elfos y comenzaron a hojear el catalogo mostrando fotos de chicas muy atractivas, pero ninguna le llegaba ni a los talones a Ginny , según pensaba Harry.

Harry arrojo el libro de fotos hacia una esquina de la habitación, los dos elfos estaban completamente tristes y apenados, tanto que ahora comenzaban a torturarse.

-LO SENTIMOS HARRY POTTER, NOSOTROS NO QUERIAMOS CAUSARLE MOLESTIAS, SOLO QUERIAMOS ALEGRARLO UN POCO- las dos criaturas se golpeaban la cabeza con una silla.

YAAA, BASTA, DEJEN ESO, LO SIENTO PUEDEN CALMARSE- lo que menos quería Harry en ese momento era tener dos elfos torturándose en su habitación.

Poco a poco Dobby y Kreacher fueron soltando las sillas.

-Hay algo que podamos hacer para que Harry Potter sea mas feliz?- preguntaron

Harry estaba a punto de contestar que nada en el mundo podría hacerlo feliz a no ser que ese algo sea tener a Ginny de vuelta a su lado cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

-Bueno, tal vez si halla algo- Harry pensaba cada palabra que decía.

-lo que sea, usted cuenta con nuestra ayuda- los elfos ya estaban mas alegres.

-Necesito que me ayuden a convencer a Ron y Hermione de mi plan, pero eso es algo que debemos planear con sumo cuidado me entienden?- Harry comenzaba a entusiasmarce.

Ambos elfos asintieron con la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ron, necesitamos un escuadrón de tus mejores aurores en el puente de Londres, ahora- se escucho la vos del ministro en la chimenea, el pelirrojo volteo y se encontró con la cara de su hermano que demostraba preocupación, entre las llamas.

-que sucedió? -Ron se alarmaba

-Ex Mortifagos están causando detrozos a su paso, ese canalla de Lucius- y con un gesto de odio en su mirada desapareció.

Ron reunió a sus mejores aurores y los mando hacia el foco de destrucción, mientras el, tenia que aparecerse en casa de Harry, sabia que si no el muchacho no le perdonaría que lo prive de la posibilidad de eliminar unos mortifagos mas.

-Ron que haces aquí?- se sorprendió el pelinegro al igual que los elfos, a quienes se los veía muy entretenidos planeando algo.

-y que hacen ellos aca?- el pelirrojo parecía desconcertado

-ayuda…-comenzo Dobby, pero Harry se le adelanto antes de que pudiese meter la pata.

-Solo me hacían compañía- parecía nervioso y le dirigió a Ron una sonrisa.

-bien, eh, ahí algo que debo informarte-ahora tenia el semblante serio

-que pasa?- ahora ponía toda su atención en su amigo

-Ex seguidores de Voldemort, están destruyendo todo a su paso en el puente de Londres, los mejores aurores del ministerio ya están allí, pero pensé que te gustaría saberlo- observaba a Harry como esperando una reacción y asi fue. En la mirada del chico ahora solo había odio y venganza salto de su cama y se cambio rápidamente, tomo su varita de su mesa de noche y lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer junto a ron fue,

-Gracias por la visita- y dirigió su vista a Dobby y Kreacher, los cuales le guiñaron un ojo.

Los dos amigos aparecieron en una plaza cercana, al parecer el ejercito oscuro ya había pasado por ahí, porque todo estaba destrozado, había hamacas y toboganes partidos al medio por doquier.

-Mira Harry, Ahí están- Ron señalaba un lugar a unos cien metros mas adelante, en el que se podían ver unas veinte figuras encapuchadas.

Los dos corrieron hasta el tumulto con las varitas en alto, preparados para protegerse o lanzar cualquier hechizo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien llego, el pobre y triste Potter que no puede resistir la muerte de una traidora a la sangre- Lucius lo miraba con desprecio, ahora todos los mortifagos se reunían a su alrededor formando un circulo.

-Callate, que no se te ocurra insultar a Ginny- Harry apuntaba directo al corazón de Malfoy padre, mientras Ron miraba al mortifago con odio y sostenía a su amigo de un hombro para que no se tire contra el rubio.

-Como escapaste Malfoy- lo interrogo el pelirrojo.

-oh, pero si es nada mas y nada menos que otro de los traidores a la sangre- le dirigió una sonrisa siniestra. Todos los demás rieron.

-CONTESTA-le exigió Ron.

-Calma calma, porque tanto apuro?, la verdad es que esos aurores que nos vigilaban dejaban bastante que desear, no es asi amigos?- se dirigió al resto de los encapuchados, todos asintieron con la cabeza y riendo sonoramente, como recordando lo que les habían hecho a los aurores que los vigilaban, para poder salir. –ya será mejor terminar con esto rápido, antes de que nos arruinen el festejo-dijo riendo el tambien

-Y que se supone que "festejan" si se puede saber?-

-jaja, las palabras de la vidente- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y dos mortifagos llevaron junto a malfoy a una mujer, de grandes anteojos, con muchos chales, que olía a canela, parecia que la habían secuestrado, pues tenia un aspecto bastante desmejorado y estaba algo golpeada.

-Profesora trewlaney- se asombraron los dos muchachos al reconocer a esa mujer como su antigua profesora de adivinación.

-Harry, Ron, mis queridos niños, por favor sáquenme de aquí- la profesora rogaba.

-Callese- un mortifago la pateo.

-Que es todo esto?- ni Harry ni ron entendía bien lo que sucedia.

-su querida profesora ha tenido una visión- Los ojos de lucius brillaban de felicidad.

-que? Que yo he tenido una visión?- al igual que la mayoría de las visiones que tenia la profesora, esta no la recordaba.

-una visión? Que visión? De que trataba?- los chicos no estaban muy convencidos acerca de aquello, ya que sybill trewlaney de vez en cuando inventaba cosas para aumentar su credibilidad como vidente.

-Un nuevo fin se acerca para todos ustedes, los traicioneros a la sangre, los sangresucia y los muggles, una señora oscura será nuestra nueva líder y todos nos alzaremos sobre las oscuridad que cubrirá los días de todos aquellos que estén en contra- se le adelanto a Malfloy, un mortifago con un repugnante hedor a sangre que se había separado del grupo y había avanzado unos pasos al centro del circulo.

-Greyback, no te entrometas- Lucius parecia enfadado, el hombre lobo le había robado su momento de goce. Fenrir, lo miro de reojo con furia pero con satisfacción parecia alegrarse de haberle estropeado el discurso de aquel rubio idiota. Se volteo y volvió hacia el circulo a ocupar su lugar.

Tanto Harry y Ron como su ex profesora paracian atonitos por la noticia que les acababan de dar, miles de preguntas vagaban por la cabeza de Harry¿una señora oscura¿Quién¿acaso voldemort tuvo descendencia? pero si se supone que un hijo es amor, aquel hombre no conocía el amor. ¿Habrá alguna loca enamorada de el como para ocupar su lugar¿Quién será¿Quien?, entonces se vio sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿De que idioteces están hablando?, creo que azcaban los ha afectado demasiado.-Era el pelirrojo quien hablaba.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Weasley, ya no pueden hacer nada, ahora solo les queda esperar al igual que a nosotros- El padre de Draco reia.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a desvanecerse como desintegrándose en un humo negro y desaparecieron.

-Rayos, malditos mortifagos- ron parecia enfadado y desconcertado

-Ahora solo nos resta esperar y ver que pasara-Harry todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Bueno, este capitulo si fue un poco mas largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, como a mi me gusto escribirlo, cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden buscar mi ****msn**** en mi ****profile****. Bueno nada mas, dejen REVIEWS , los quiero y gracias por leer.**


End file.
